Un Autre Down
by Microbe-euh
Summary: "Tu as des rêves, tu as un but, non ? Alors cours, cours pour sauver ta peau. Si tu ne peux plus courir, alors rampe. On t'attendra. Mais pas éternellement." Drabbles
1. Un rêve ? Tch

**Auteur** : Microbe (-euh)

**Titre** : Un rêve ? Tch.  
**Personnage**: Hiruma, vite fait Sena.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout m'appartient, bien sur, bien sur, c'est bien connu...

**Note** : Le rating, c'est vraiment pour être large, vu que je ne sais pas trop où ça va me mener tout ça.

* * *

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Gagner le Chirstmas Bowl. Oui, il avait rêvé de ça quand il était plus jeune, il s'était vu, le trophée en main, il pouvait même le sentir sous ses doigts. Il avait imaginé sa joie, il avait entendu les acclamations de tout le monde, tous ceux qui n'ont jamais cru en son équipe.

Leur victoire n'était pas un _rêve_. Il avait entendu Sena parler du Christmas Bowl, à quel point ce serait génial si leur rêve devenait réalité. Il n'avait rien dit, il grogna juste derrière l'écran de son ordinateur.

C'est un funckin'_ but_. Pas un stupide rêve.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! :) J'ai commencé ce recueil en anglais, je trouve que ça rend mieux, mais bon, ça me fait une sorte de… test d'écriture on va dire. x)

J'ai changé la fin, ("putain de but") merci Mitsuko :) Ah, j'ai changé directe quand j'ai lu ta review, ça m'a frappé en fait !  
J'étais tellement dans une optique "traduction/adaptation" de ce que j'avais écris en anglais que j'en ai oublié la façon de parler d'Hiruma dans la version française... Ce qui est débile puisque j'ai découvert Eyeshield avec la version française de manga, hein...


	2. Possessif, hein

**Titre** : Possessif, hein.  
**Personnages** : Hiruma, Agon.  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Bref, je suis comme tout le monde.

**Note** : Je m'amuse avec les titres...

* * *

« J'ai cru entendre que tu avais menacé un de mes joueurs, fuckin' dread.  
- Mh ? Tu parles du petit merdeux ? Je lui ai juste parlé, pas de ma faute s'il peut pas supporter une simple conversation. »

Hiruma haussa un sourcil. Et il avait attrapé Sena par le col et soulevé à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'étouffant presque, de manière tout à fait amicale, bien sûr. Mais c'était _son_ équipe, lui seul pouvait faire de leur vie un véritable enfer. C'était son privilège.

« Juste pour être clair, je suis le seul qui peut menacer ces fuckin' gamins. »

Agon ricanna. « Possessif, hein ? »

_Fuck yeah._

* * *

C'est normal que ça soit très court, le principe du drabble c'est une histoire en 100 mots (ou autour de 100). J'adore ce principe, il faut savoir synthétiser, et trouver les bons mots pour créer une émotion, une image, ou illustrer un thème bien précis. Je pense que beaucoup le savent mais bon. Maintenant j'ai comme un doute sur la définition...  
Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	3. Naturellement

**Titre** : Naturellement.  
**Personnages** : Sena.  
**Disclaimer** : Je ne m'approprierai pas l'œuvre d'un autre. A copier 100 fois.

* * *

Sena n'est pas grand, pas fort, pas courageux. Il faut le protéger. Voilà ce qu'il a toujours entendu, voilà ce qu'il a toujours cru.

Dans le miroir de sa chambre, c'est un Sena minuscule qu'il voyait tous les matins les épaules basses, le regard fuyant, tremblant d'avance face à des épreuves qu'il savait insurmontables. Et lorsqu'il sortait, un monde trop grand et trop dangereux se déroulait sous ses pas, un monde qu'il ne pouvait pas affronter seul. Puisque c'est ce que les autres disaient… Se réfugier auprès de Mamori lui semblait tout à fait normal, du haut de sa faiblesse.

Alors lorsqu'il le monde s'est transformé en terrain, il s'est encore caché derrière un autre. Il s'est caché derrière Eyeshield.


	4. Juste des mots

**Titre** : Juste des mots  
**Personnages** : Hiruma, Mamori  
**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit, ils ne l'avaient jamais exprimé, mais c'était là, comme une évidence. Après le Christmas Bowl… Mamori resterai à ses côtés. Hiruma le savait, et pourtant…

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » _J'ai arrêté de t'attendre. _

Hiruma se figea, n'osant pas se retourner, croiser son regard mouillé de larmes. Refusant d'entendre ses paroles qu'elle avait soufflées, la gorge nouée. Des mots anodins, des mots assassins.

« Qui est le malchanceux ? » _Tu m'as trahi.  
_« Un joueur… » _J'aurais préféré que ça soit toi._

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Pourtant, ces quelques mots, Mamori aurait du les dire.

_Je suis désolée._


End file.
